User blog:Puppylove1257/My Fanfiction (Chapter 7)
Recap Blaze and his friends discover that Crysta has the power of a roar that only she has. Now, she must put her powers to the test if they want to save Crusher and Pickle from her mother... Back to Our Story... The castle was cold and damp, much how Snowdance liked it. Just the thought of bringing her friends there in a mission against her mother made a chill go down Crysta's spine. But, she knew that this was a have-to moment; Crusher and Pickle needed them more than ever. "Which way now, Crysta?" Darington whispered from out of the darkness. Crysta listened until she heard her mother, laughing. "This way! Follow me!" She led her friends around the corner, where they screeched to a halt and gasped. Crusher and Pickle were chained to the wall, scared. Crusher spotted them. "Blaze! I've never been so happy to see all of you in my whole life!" he exclaimed, relieved. "Ooh! Nice sunstone!" Pickle told Blaze. "Thanks, Pickle. Now, come on. We gotta hurry and get you both out of here." A sinister roar made the whole castle rumble and shake. "Uh-oh," Darington said, looking around. "I don't like the sound of that!" Stripes glanced at the little snow leopard. "What was it, Crysta?" "Uh... either that was Zeg's tummy, or Mama woke up the dragon sooner than I thought she was gonna." That made Crusher and Pickle gulp nervously. Crysta laughed, just as nervous. "Yeah, well, don't worry, guys. Things can only get worse from here..." The dragon emerged from the wall, making everyone gasp, frightened. Snowdance was on his back. "Mama!" Crysta cried, running to her mother. "What are you doing?!" "Step aside, honey," Snowdance growled as the dragon approached Crysta's friends. "I'm about to do something I shpuld have done when your father died-- bring him back, by offering your friends as a sacrifice!" "No!" Crysta yelped. She leapt onto her mother's back and took control of the dragon. "Blaze! You and your friends get out of here! I'll hold Mama off as long as I can!" The dragon threw her off his back, making her smash into a table stacked with books. One of the books flipped open to a spell-- a spell that might help them. "Blaze! Roarian! Bring your sunstones over here!" They both drove over. "What is it, Crysta?" Blaze asked. "I found a spell that'll help us, but it needs both your sunstones to work! Are you ready?" "We sure are!" AJ answered. Crysta sighed and put her front tires on the sunstones. "Here we go." She began to read: Hear me, icy dragon Prepare to snore In your icy world Now and forever more! The sunstones made a powerful blast of light that hit the dragon, causing it to grow sleepy and eventually disappear. The Monster Machines, AJ, Gabby, Roarian and Crysta cheered happily. Stripes and Starla got Crusher and Pickle out of their chains. "Thanks, guys," Crusher said. "We would have been dragon chow if it weren't for you." "You're welcome," Watts replied with a smile. As everyone reunited, Crysta looked around; she didn't see her mother anywhere. "Mama...? Where is she...?" "Zeg don't see her," Zeg told the others, looking around. "Why would we want to find her?" Crusher asked. Pickle and the others glanced at him. "Well... she is Crysta's mom, and Crysta did use that spell to save our bumpers. I guess we could help you look." Crysta smiled. "Thanks. Come on, guys, spread out and search!" Category:Blog posts